Better Sweet::
by Simi Ayam
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya diatas atap sekolah, saat ia tengah tertidur dengan lelap. wajahnya yang begitu tenang sukses membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan, is this a love at first sight? I don't know.. -Kim Kibum/Kim Ryeowook a KiWook Fanfiction, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kibum adalah seorang siswa yang cerdas dan popular, dia S-class, dia melakukan sebuah kerja sampingan yang hanya ia dan sahabatnya Kyuhyun yang tahu. **

**Karena Suatu kejadian, tanpa sengaja rahasia Kibum diketahui Oleh Kim Ryeowook, seorang gadis polos yang sangat mencintai makanan manis.**

**A KiWook Fanfiction**

**Warning inside, don't like don't read.**

**:: Better Sweet ::**

**Cast: Kim Ryewook, Kim Kibum and Other**

**Warning: Typo's, abal, gaje, aneh, OOC, AU dll .**

**Don't Like Don't read :***

**Prolog**

**Better Sweet**

**Ryeowook Pov's**

Hai, hallo salam kenal.. aku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Apakah namaku agak sulit? Hum.. kalau begitu kalian bisa memanggilku Wookie.

Aku adalah seorang gadis manis dengan perawakan tergolong mungil, ingat mungil bukan yang lain, karena aku tak begitu suka disebut kecil meskipun mungkin kenyataan juga. :p

Aku memiliki rambut ikal pendek diatas bahu berwarna kecokelatan sewarna dengan bola mataku, aku memiliki wajah yang cukup atau bahkan mungkin sangat manis. Dengan hidung mancung, bibir merah tipis, tulang pipi tinggi, kulit putih susu, bukankah aku sangat manis atau mungkin cantik? Haha. Dan karena aku manis, aku sangat mencintai makanan manis.

Kalian tidak perlu kaget kenapa aku begitu narsis, karena aku juga memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang sudah melewati batas narsis, jadi wajar saja jika aku narsis kurasa faktor keturunan. Hanya saja, jika Chullie-eonni—kakakku adalah seorang yang selalu percaya diri, aku justru bisa dibilang cukup pemalu.

Oke cukup membicarakan mengenai kakakku, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan membicarakan tentang aku. :p

Saat ini aku tengah sibuk berdesak-desakan didepan sebuah papan pengumuman dengan begitu banyak orang, tentu saja banyak orang karena jika tidak banyak aku tidak akan berdesakan begini. Perasaanku saat ini benar-benar berkecamuk, antara takut, khawatir dan deg-degan tidak karuan dan aku yakin semua orang ada disini juga sedang merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Yah saat ini aku bersama dua orang temanku dan juga semua orang disini tengah sibuk berdesakan untuk melihat hasil pengumuman para siswa yang diterima di sekolah ini—Ozhidaniye High School. Sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik dikotaku ini. Untuk masuk kesekolah ini ada beberapa jalur. Pertama jalur normal, yakni jalur seperti kami semua yang ada disini melalui test normal seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Jalur ke-dua yakni jalur untuk kelas-S yang memiliki kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata, biasanya mereka ini akan dipanggil langsung oleh pihak OHS—kami biasa menyebut Ozhidaniye begitu, dan mereka ini sudah pasti diterima dan tentu saja mendapat beasiswa. Berikutnya ada jalur kelas-S juga hanya saja untuk yang satu ini bagi mereka yang memiliki bakat-bakat 'dewa' baik dalam olahraga maupun seni, mereka biasanya juga dipanggil langsung oleh pihak OHS. Untuk kedua S-class ini anak kelas normal juga bisa masuk, terutama untuk yang berdasar bakat, biasanya setiap awal semester pertama akan ada siswa-siswa kelas normal yang akan dipindah kelaskan ke S-class karena ternyata mereka memiliki kemampuan yang dianggap mampu untuk berada di S-class. Dan jalur terakhir adalah untuk mereka yang tidak punya otak cerdas—malah cenderung bodoh, tidak punya bakat menonjol juga, tapi orang tua mereka punya uang. Dari orang-orang dijalur inilah asal mula dana beasiswa untuk siswa S-class. Kakakku juga bersekolah disini dan berada di kelas-S karena bakat acting dan menarinya, karenanya aku juga sangat ingin diterima disekolah ini walau hanya menjadi siswa dikelas biasa juga tak apa.

Saat ini aku masih sibuk menyelinap diantara tubuh orang-orang yang berdesakan, inilah salah satu keuntungan memiliki badan mungil, aku jadi dapat dengan mudah menyelipkan diriku ditengah orang-orang ini. Sekarang aku sudah berada paling depang, aku mulai menelusuri setiap nama yang ada dipapan itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Semoga saja nomor testku ada disana.

Dan betapa bahagianya aku saat menemukan nomor test '1896' atas nama Kim Ryeowook. Aku langsung berteriak kesenangan dan keluar dari gelumukan orang-orang itu dan memeluk kakakku serta ke-dua temanku yang sepertinya juga dapan menemukan nama mereka dideretan nama dipapan pengumuman tersebut.

"Ne, Wook-ah, Sungmin-ah dan Hyukie-ah selamat karena kalian sudah berhasil masuk kesekolah ini!" Ucap Chullie-unni dengan nada ceria sambil menjitak kepala Hyukie—Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk.

"Yakk! Sakit nenek sihir!" Hyukie menggerutu sakit karena kepalanya menjadi korban jitakan kakakku.

"Apa Kau bilang?! Dasar monyett!" Chullie-eonni sudah siap untuk menjitak Hyukie, namun gadis manis itu langsung melarikan diri. Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara Nenek Sihir dan Monyet(?)—Eh.

"Hey, Kalian nenek sihir dan monyet berhentilah berkejar-kejaran begitu." Ucap sebuah suara baritone santai tanpa memikirkan nasib buruk apa yang akan diterimanya.

Seketika Hyukie dan Chullie-eonni menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka dan berbalik kearah asal suara—Yesung. Pria berkepala besar langsung mundur perlahan dan—

"DIAM KAU KURA-KURA KEPALA BESAR!" teriakan mereka sambil mengejar Yesung-oppa dengan bringas.

"Etto.. Eonn sepertinya kau harus lebih mengendalikan mulut namjachingumu itu sebelum dia nantinya mati ditangan eonniku dan juga Hyukie.." Ucapku pada Yeojachingu dari makhluk tuhan yang sedang menjadi korban bully dadakan dua orang wanita cantik itu—Minnie aka Sungmin, sementara Sungmin masih saja sibuk menertawakan kekasihnya yang tengah dijambaki oleh oleh Chullie-eonni dan Hyukie, 'astaga pacar macam apa dia ini' pikirku sweatdrop sendiri.

Ah sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan orang-orang yang sedang bersamaku saat ini—kecuali Chullie-eonni sudah kukenalkan tadi diatas, baiklah akan kukenalkan.

Yeoja berwajah manis dengan gummy smile yang tengah sibuk membully Yesung-oppa bersama Chullie-eonni itu adalah Lee Hyukjae, kami sudah bersahabat sejak masih di SMP. Kami mengenalnya dari Chullie-eonni, karena dia dan Chullie-eonni berada disanggar yang sama. Sebenarnya dia memiliki bakat menari yang sangat mengagumkan dan dia juga sudah dipanggil oleh pihak OHS, tapi entah kenapa orang tuanya justru menyuruhnya ikut jalur normal.

Dan yeoja cantik sekaligus imut yang tengah sibuk tertawa disampingku ini adalah Lee Sungmin, kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil karena keluarga kami memang dekat. Dia selalu menyuruhku memanggilnya eonni sejak kami kecil, dan dia juga selalu memperlakukanku sebagai adik kecilnya padahal kami hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dan berada ditingkatan yang sama. Dia pernah bilang kenapa dia selalu menganggapku adiknya, karena dia sangat ingin punya adik tapi ibunya sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi.

Dan pria berkepala besar yang tengah sibuk menggerutu kesakitan akibat penganiyayaan yang dilakukan oleh Hyukie dan Chullie-eonni itu adalah Yesung-oppa dia adalah sepupuku dan Chullie-eonni, dan dia satu angkatan dengan Chullie-eonni. Dan dia juga namjachingu dari Minnie-eonni. Dia itu orangnya agak aneh, dia sangat mencintai kura-kura peliharaannya dan bahkan menganggapnya sebagai anaknya dan Minnie-eonni. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya Minnie-eonni dapat bertahan dengan Oppaku yang aneh ini sangat lama, bahkan tahun ini hubungan mereka mencapai tahun ke-tiga.

"Minnie-ah berhentilah tertawa, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat namjamu ini disiksa oleh kedua yeoja gila ini~" Ucap Yesung-oppa pada Minnie-eonni sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu Kepala besar itu menjijikan." Ucap Chullie-eonni sambil mngibaskan rambutnya, sementara Hyukie sedang tertawa puas melihat hasil kerjanya bersama Chullie-eonni yang dengan sukses membuat penampilan Yesung-oppa kerusuhan.

"Hahahah.. salahmu sendiri oppa haha.." Minnie-eonni malah semakin tertawa, dan Yesung Oppa juga jadi semakin manyun.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ne~ sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi mencari makan karena aku lapar~" Hyukie mulai merengek karena kelaparan. Akupun mengagguk mengiyakan rengekan Hyukie karena sejujurnya aku juga lapar.

"Hum, baiklah disekitar sini ada restoran yang enak, jadi sekarang ayo kita makan Yesung yang teraktir." Chullie-eonni berucap dengan santainya sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah ini, kami semuapun bersorak gembira dan mulai mengikutinya, kecuali Yesung Oppa yang masih sibuk me-loading perkataan chullie eonni.

1..

2…

3….

"YAKKK! APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN KIM HEECHUL!" teriaknya sambil berlari menyusul kami setelah cukup lama me-loading ucapan CHullie-eonni.

**Ryeowook Pov's end**

**Better Sweet**

**Normal Pov's**

Dua orang pria tampan terlihat tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan seragam Maid disebuah café, didepan café itu terdapat plank kayu berukiran cantik dengan tulisan 'Better Sweet'.

"A..ano Jaejoong-ssi apakah kau yakin tidak ada lowongan sebagai Butler lagi?" Ucap seorang pria berambut sehitam malam pada yeoja cantik dihadapannya.

"Maaf Kibum-ssi, tapi kalau untuk butler sudah penuh, yang ada hanya lowongan untuk itu.." Yeoja cantik itu menjawab sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hey setan, sialan kau! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan kalau lowongan yang tersedia hanya itu!" Pria bersurai malam itu menjitak kepala bersurai coklat disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku Bummie, aku tidak tahu kalau lowongan yang tersisa hanya tinggal itu hhe." Pria yang disebut setan tadi menjawab sambil cengengesan.

"Memangnya kemarin kau tidak menanyakan lowongan apa yang tersedia dulu." Pria yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu masih saja mengomeli temannya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman konyol oleh teman setannya itu.

"Lagi pula Bummie, hanya pekerjaan ini yang jam kerja dan gajinya sesuai dengan keperluan kita sekarang. Mengingat kita belum lulus sekolah, kita tidak mungkin melamar pekerjaan dikantor. Dan jujur saja untuk meminta bantuan pada orang tua, aku harus berpikir 1000kali." Kali ini pria bersurai coklat itu menjawab dengan mimic yang sudah lebih serius. Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak, sesekali ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun—pria satunya, tatapan Kibum pada kyuhyun seolah berkata

'Kau Yakin?'

Dan tatapan Kyuhyunpun seakan menjawab

'Tentu saja, ini jalan satu-satunya'

sementara yeoja cantik bernama Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menonton perdebatan kedua anak muda itu akhirnya memilih untuk memainkan handphonenya daripada bosan.

"Umm.. Jaeojong-ssi." Kibum akhirnya buka suara.

"…" namun tidak ada jawaban dari yeoja itu.

"A..ano.. Jaejoong-ssi.." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersuara.

"…" Jaejoong masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Akhirnya…

"JAEJOONG-SSi!" Kedua pria itu berteriak kompak, yang kontan saja mengagetkan Jaejoong, dia hampir saja melemparkan handphonenya.

"Eh.. eh iya iya a.. ada apa? Maaf tadi aku terlalu asyik Hhe." Jaejong menjawab gelagapan sambil memasang cengiran lebar.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun memutar bola mata mereka.

"Aku akan menerima pekerjaan itu." Kibum berucap dengan nada berusaha yakin.

"Eh? Kau serius?" Jawab Jaejoong tak begitu yakin.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, kapan aku boleh mulai bekerja?"

"Ah.. syukurlah.. dengan begini seluruh pegawaiku sudah lengkap, kalian boleh bekerja mulai besok~" Jaejoong menjawab dengan wajah berbinar senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih Jaejoong-ssi. Kami pergi dulu." Kedua pria berwajah tampan itupun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sementara yeoja cantik bernama Jaejoong tadi mengantarkan mereka hingga depan pintu café, bahkan dia melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya lengkap dengan sambil berteriak.

"Sampai bertemu besok Kyu-chan~ Bummie-chan~!" dengan nada begitu ceria.

Kedua pria itupun terus berjalan pulang menuju kediaman mereka.

"Kyu, apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang." Kibum berkata dengan nada yang agak ragu, ragu akan keputusan yang telah diambilnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hum, aku sih yakin-yakin saja. Lagipula aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku bisa hidup sendiri." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada yakin.

"hah.." Kibum akhirnya hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, mereka harus yakin dengan keputusan yang mereka ambil saat ini. Karena jika mereka mundur, itu berarti mereka harus kembali ketempat itu, tempat yang tak ingin pernah ia injak lagi. Setidaknya mereka hanya akan melakukan pekerjaan ini selama mereka masih belum boleh bekerja diperkantoran saja.

Selanjutnya hanya desiran angin dan suara ketukan antara jalan dan sepatu mereka yang terdengar mengiri langkah kedua anak muda itu.

**-TBC-**

**Hallo minna..**

**Salam kenal saya author baru disini .**

**Adakah yang sudi membaca dan mereview FF pertama saya ini?**

**16, November 2013**

**Anak AYam**


	2. Is this a love at first sight?

**Thanks For yang udah Review chapter kemari:: ****meidi96****, **** , ****RaniWook of RanDah****, kyuwook, Winnie, Lee bummebum, Diana Lee, adeismaya, Ryeona, choi yewon11, cloudsomnia88, ****aiyueo-tien****, ****.**

**Thanks banget juga buat yang udah Review FF saya yang Kyuwook Morning:: ****, ryeohyun, ****meidi96****, Key yoshi, Guest, cloudsomnia88, ****Raiaryeong9****, ****aiyueo-tien****, Mufidatul andriani, ****ghaldabalqies****, ****Pinky05KwmS****, HyunWook baby, **

**Thanks banget deh pokoknya buat semua yang udah Review #tebar Kissue :***

**And here it is kelanjutannya~**

**Happy Reading~ :***

**:: Better Sweet ::**

**Cast: Kim Kibum Kim Ryeowookm Lee Sungmin Lee Hyukjae Kim Yesung Kim Heechul dll**

**Don't like, don't read**

:::**Better Sweet::**

"KYAAA!" Teriakan melengking terdengar dari dua orang gadis manis yang tengah sibuk senyum-senyum dengan wajah memerah didepan sebuah laptop pink disebuah kamar bernuansa merah.

"Astaga Lee Sungmin! Kim Ryeowook! Bisakah kalian berdua lebih tenang sedikit!" Omel gadis lainnya yang tengah sibuk mengecat kuku disisi tempat tidur lain pada kedua gadis imut tersebut.

"Hehe, mian Chullie eonni~." Gadis berwajah kelinci—Lee Sungmin sambil bercengar-cengir ria.

Gadis lain yang dipanggil Chullie itupun kembali menghias kuku-kukunya dengan cat kuku berwarna merah, sesekali ia menatap hasil kerjanya pada jemari lentiknya dan tersenyum puas.

Sementar kedua gadis manis itu kembali asyik dengan sesuatu yang tengah diputar pada layar laptop pink itu. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius dan senyam senyum sendiri.

"Ne eonni darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya gadis berambut ikal—Kim Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Sungie-Oppa." Jawab Sungmin sambil matanya masih tertuju pada layar.

"Eh? Yang benar saja Yesung-oppa punya file seperti ini?!" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Nah ini buktinya sedang kau tonton." Sungmin menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kekasihmu itu benar-benar aneh eonni."

"Kau baru tahu jika dia aneh."

Keduanyapun kembali fokus pada apa yang tengah mereka tonton.

"KYAAAA! SO SWEET!" Sekali lagi teriakan melengking keluar dari kedua gadis itu.

"Argghhh! Berhentilah berteriakk!" Heechul juga meneriaki keduanya dengan tak kalah menggelegar. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena marah, tatapannya tajam kepada dua gadis muda itu.

Sedang kedua gadis muda itu hanya menatapnya ketakutan.

"Kalian! Tidak bisakah kalian lebih tenang sedikit! Dan lagi kenapa kalian harus ber-fujoria dikamarku! Astaga tidak bisakah kalian menonton anime yaoi itu dikamarmu saja Kim Ryeowok! Dan ayolah berapa usia kalian, aih Kurasa besok aku harus benar-benar mematahkan tulang Kim Jong won yang telah memberimu anime itu padamu Lee sungmin." Omel Heechul habis-habisan pada kedua gadis yang tengah mengkeret ketakutan itu.

"Hhe.. etto.. a.. ano eonnie…eghh sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kamarku hhe.." Ryeowook berucap sambil menyunggingkan cengiran dan segera berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membereskan laptopnya sambil dipelototi tatapan tajam sang diva.

"Kim Ryeowook awas kau!" Teriak Sungmin setelah ia berhasil kabur dari kemurkaan sang Diva.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook's Room**

"Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri, kau tau aku jadi kena omel Chullie eonni habis-habisan." Sambar Sungmin langsung saat ia memasuki kamar Ryeowook.

"Ehehe mian Minnie-ah~ akukan tidak mau diomeli Chullie-eonnie makanya aku kabur~." Ucap Ryeowook sambil nyengir.

"Dan meninggalkanku sendiri diomeli habis-habisan oleh nenek shir itu." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada kesal sambil meletakkan laptop dan beberapa DVD animenya diatas meja belajar Ryeowook.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak langsung ikut lari saja tadi mengikutiku." Jawab Ryeowook sntai.

"Dan meninggalkan laptop dan semua dvdku disana? Tidak akan! Aku berani bertaruh jika aku tinggalkan semua dvdku akan dibakarnya dan koleksi yaoi yang ada di laptopku juga pasti akan dia hapus." Oceh Sungmin sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur.

"Iya juga sih.. eh tapi apa kau benar-benar mendapatkannya dari Yesung-oppa?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Tentu saja benar, untuk apa aku berbohong." Sungmin menjawab sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hee? Tapi diakan laki-laki…"

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia laki-laki?"

"Jangan-jangan namjachingumu tidak normal Minnie-ah.." Ryeowook bertanya sambil memiringkan badannya kearah Sungmin.

"Hadehh, jika dia tidak normal untuk apa dia berpacaran denganku Kim Ryeowook, dan lagi panggil Aku eonnie." Sungmin menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya bosan .

"Apa dia sama seperti kita?" Mata Ryeowook terlihat berbinar.

"Tidak." Sungmin menjawab santai.

"Eh? Lalu?" Kali ini ia menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Hehe sebenarnya, beberapa waktu lalu ia bercerita tentang salah seorang teman perempuannya yang menurutnya aneh karena sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yaoi, dan dia bilang dia melihat temannya itu sedang menonton anime yaoi. Nah, setelah dia bercerita aku langsung menyuruh Sungie-oppa untuk memintakan aku semua anime dan doujinshi Yaoi yang temannya itu punya." Sungmin bercerita panjang lebar tentang semua file-file yaoi baru yang dimilikinya itu.

"Yesung-oppa langsung mau memintakannya?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku harus membujuknya habis-habisan agar dia mau memintakannya. Bahkan aku harus rela disuruhnya menemani ngobrol kura-kura menyebalkan yang bahkan menurutnya lebih penting dari aku itu, baru dia mau memintakannya, itupun setelah aku meneraktirnyanya makan. Arghh Sungie-oppa benaar-benar menyebalkannn!" Sungmin malah jadi mendumel sendiri tentang pacar anehnya yang tampan itu menurutnya.

"Kan pacarmu memang aneh eon, aku bahkan bingung padahal kau sudah sering sekali mengeluh tentang keanehan namjachingumu itu, tapi kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan bahakan mencapai tahun ketiga?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Humm, jawabannya simple Wook-ah, tentu saja karena aku mencintai dan mmenyayanginya~." Sungmin menjawab dengan berbinar, astaga baru saja kelinci ini mendumel tentang kekasihnya sekarang ia sudah berbinar saja.

"Huh, kau selalu berbicara tentang cinta, cinta dan cinta eon. Memangnya cinta itu apa dan bagaimana huh?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil masih asyik dengan Handphonenya.

"Cinta… cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat aku jelaskan Wookie-ah, terlalu rumit untuk aku gambarkan dengan kata-kata~." Yah, gadis kelinci ini memang selalu berbinar jika membahas tentang cinta.

"Memang apa enaknya jatuh cinta? Kurasa itu hanya akan membuat runyam hidup." Ryeowook masih asyik dengan handphonenya, sampai tak menyadari Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya tajam karena pandangannya tentang cinta tadi.

"Huh Ryeowook-ah kau sadar tidak jika tanpa cinta kau tidak akan lahir kedunia ini." Sungmin berkata sambil menjitak kepala adik kecilnya itu—Ingat adik kecil hanya menurut pandangan Sungmin saja.

"Aww Appo! Kenapa kau menjitakku.." Ryeowook hanya mengelus kepalanya yang terkana jitakan Sungmin, karena jika ia membalas ia pasti akan diomeli habis-habisan oleh gadis kelinci ini, ingat Sungmin menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak dan Ryeowook adalah adik dan adik tidak boleh kurang ajar pada kakaknya.

"Salahmu sendiri beranggapan seperti itu tentang cinta." Sungmin menjawab santai.

"Dan lagi memang sulit memberi pemahaman tentang cinta, pada orang yang belum pernah jatuh cinta." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku pernah kok jatuh cinta." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Eh? Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, dan aku sudah sangat sering menceritakan tentang betapa aku mencintainya Sungminnie-eonni~." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada handphonenya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat yah.." Sungmin terlihat berpikir, sementara Ryeowook masih asyik dengan smartphone tercintanya.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan yang kau maksud Ciel Phantomhive?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, memang menurutmu siapa lagi~."

"Astaga Kim Ryeowook… harusnya aku sudah menduga kegilaanmu dasar otaku, dan lagi char yang kau suka itu benar-benar tsundere kelas akut."

"Memangnya kenapa jika tsundere, lagi pula dia sangan manis dan kau sendiri apa jika bukan Otaku?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah punya pacar manusia." Sungmin berucap sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kuharap setelah kita SMA ini kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta selain dengan char anime, dan berhentilah memainkan handphonemu besok kita sudah mulai masuk sekolah." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

"hm." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook sambil meletaakkan handphonenya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Lee Sungmin kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

**::Better Sweet::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut ikal sebahu terlihat mulai gelisah ditengah barisan dalam sebuah aula besar. Wajahnya terlihat begitu gelisah dan kesal, tak jarang ia melihat arloji putih dipergelangannya dan berikutnya meringis kesal.

"shhh.. aishh sialll." Umpatnya pelan dengan wajah seperti menahan sesuatu. Tangan sedari tadi tidak bisa diam dan terus meremas-remas ujung blazernya, hingga membuat blazer putih terlihat agak kusut.

"Sstt.. Wook-ah tenanglah sedikit.." Bisik seorang gadis manis dengan rambut twintail yang tepat ada dibarisan sebelah kanannya, mulai khawatir jika pergerakan sahabatnya itu akan menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Tta..tapi Hyukie-ah aku sudah tidak tahannn.." Gadis berambut ikal itu semakin meringis.

"Jadi mau bagaimana?" Gadis twintail itu menatap khawatir pad

Temannya itu.

"Pokoknya..aku mau ke-toilet…" gadis berambut ikal itu langsung kabur meninggalkan barisan.

"Eh? Wook-ah! Aih ceroboh sekali anak itu, kalau sampai terlihat oleh guru dia meninggalkan barisan bisa gawat." Gadis twintail itu akhirnya hanya bisa menatap sang teman yang tengah mengendap-endap keluar dari barisan agar tidak terlihat oleh guru atau anggota Tim Kedisiplinan.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"shhh.. aishh sialll." Aku mendumel kesal karena kepala sekolah yang sejak tadi berpidato didepan sana tidak selesai-selesai juga.

Astaga sudah satu jam lebih, kenapa upacara pembukaan ini tidak selesai-selesai juga.

"Sstt.. Wook-ah tenanglah sedikit.." Lee Hyukjae—gadis twintail yang berdiri disampingku mengingatkanku agar lebih tenang, astaga ayolah sahabatku ini apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Tta..tapi Hyukie-ah aku sudah tidak tahannn.." jawabku sambil meringis.

"Jadi mau bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan wajah prihatin.

"Pokoknya..aku mau ke-toilet…" Dan akupun langsung mengendap-endap berusaha keluar dari barisa.

Dapat kudengar Hyukkie mendumal, dan tatapan tajam dari Minnie-eonni dari barisan lain padaku saat aku meninggalkan barisan tadi.

Ah, syukurlah tadi aku mengambil barisan didaerah belakang yang tak begitu jauh dengan pintu jadi aku bisa kabur dengan cepat tanpa perlu kepergok guru ataupun anggota tim kedisiplinan.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari ruangan akupun langsung berlari menuju ketoilet, untung saja kemarin saat hari pengumuman aku dan yang lain sempat berjalan-jalan menjelajah sekolah ini sebelum pengumuman ditempel, jadi aku tidak tersesat saat menuju toilet tadi. Jika, waktu itu Chullie-eonni dan Yesung-oppa tidak memperkenalkan seluruh bagian sekolah, mungkin saat menuju toilet tadi aku akan tersesat, mengingat sekolah ini yang sangat besar dan ada begitu banyak ruangan.

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan-jalan dikoridor sekolah ini. Sepi sekali, mungkin karena semua siswa dan guru-guru tengah mengikuti upacara pembukaan. Sepanjang koridor paling aku hanya bertemu dengan petugas kebersihan.

Ah, aku malas sekali jika harus kembali kebarisan, kakiku sudah sangat pegal berdiri daritadi. Aku bingung kenapa kami tidak disediakan kursi untuk duduk saja jika acara pembukaannya selama itu.

Aku terus berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah ini sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang memang sejak tadi kucari. Pintu menuju tempat favoriteku disekolah manapun, pintu menuju atap.

Yah, aku memang sangat menyukai atap sekolah. Sejak aku kelas 5 aku sudah sangat hobi sekali mengunjungi atap sekolah, baik untuk makan siang bersama teman, ataupun hanya sekedar untuk membolos dan tidur disana.

Eitss, jangan salah sangka dulu. Meskipun aku bilang membolos, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar membolos. Lebih tepanya adalah kebiasaanku datang terlambat, jika tidak kepergok guru atau tim kedisiplinan yang sedang piket biasanya aku akan lebih memilih tidur keatap. Aku ini ahlinya kabur dan mengendap-endap loh, jadi walaupun aku sangat sering terlambat yang pernah ketahuan hanya beberapa kali, haha hebatkan aku. Biasanya jika perkiraanku akan terlambat aku akan mengirim pesan pada Minnie-eonni atau Hyuk-ah untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sakit dan sedang beristirahat di UKS.

Aku membuka pintu itu dan menaiki anak tangga lalu membuka pintu terakhir yang langsung tersambung keatap.

Saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku disana, dapat kurasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahku, hahh.. nyamannya~.

Aku benar-benar suka saat angin menerpa lembut wajahku, menurutku rasanya benar-benar menenangkan dan dapat membuatku mengantuk, haha.

Kulihat pemandangan dari atap sini juga cukup bagus, dari sini aku dapat melihat taman belakang OHS yang ditata begitu indah.

Saat aku berjalan kesisilain atap tiba-tiba aku hampir saja terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu dan saat kulihat—

"Eh?" Aku menatap bingung sesok makhluk yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap menyender pada kawat pembatas.

Orang itu mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku, seragam serba putih hanya saja yang versi laki-laki karena dia memang laki-laki berarti dia satu angkatan denganku. Dia juga menggunakan sebuah topi berwarna putih untuk menutupi wajahnya yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Iseng, aku malah membuka topinya agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Dan saat aku dapat melihat wajahnya aku terpaku sejenak.

Wajah terlelapnya terlihat begitu tenang, rambut hitam pekatnya trlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Bibirnya begitu merah dan menggemaskan, astaga apakah dia benar-benar seorang pria?.

"Cantik…" tanpa sadar mulutku mengucapkan hal itu.

Aku terus menatap wajah tidur yang begitu indah itu, entah kenapa aku begitu suka menatapnya. Benar-benar karya tuhan yang sempuna. Aku memang sangat menyukai tipe bishie sepertinya.

Tapi meskipun aku menyukai pria cantik bukan berarti aku menyukai wanita yah, ingat aku hanya terlalu menyukai pria berwajah cantik atau imut.

Tanpa sadar jemariku sudah sibuk menjelajah wajahnya, sesekali aku menusuk-nusuk kecil pipi putih chubbynya.

"Hihi, kawaii~" aku terkikik sambil terus menusuk-nusuk pipi kenyalnya. Dan hebatnya ia sama sekali tak terbangun meskipun aku menusuk pipinya gemas, rasanya aku ingin sekali mencubitnya tapi aku takut juga jika dia terbangun.

Setelah mulai bosan menatapi pria cantik yang tengah tertidur itu, akupun memutuskan untuk merebahkan diriku disampingnya. Entah aku tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk dan terlalu malas menjauh dari pria cantik ini.

Aku memasang headset unguku dan memutar lagu klasik dari handphoneku, diiringi alunan musik klasik dan hembusan lembut angin musim semi, akupun mulai menjelajah alam mimpiku.

**Ryeowook Pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kibum Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"enghh.." aku mulai membuka menggeliat kecil dan membuka mataku perlahan, sepertinya aku sudah cukup lama tertidur dan benar saja saat aku melihat arlojiku ternyata aku sudah tertidur disini kurang lebih dua jam.

Dan meskipun aku sudah cukup lama tertidur rasanya aku masih sangat malas untuk bangun.

Aku masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawaku dan entah kenapa saat ini aku dapat mendengar suara deru nafas orang yang sepertinya tengah tertidur. Akupun melihat kesekelilingku dan saat aku melihat kesebelah kananku—ah rupanya ada seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur.

.

1 detik..

.

2 detik..

.

10 detik..

.

"Hee?" aku kembali menatap kesebelah kananku untuk meyakinkan bahwa apa yang aku lihat tadi hanyalah halusinasi.

Dan saat kulihat ternyata sama sekali bukan halusinasi. Saat ini disampingku sedang ada seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi miring menghadap kearahku.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi aku kesini hanya sendiri, lalu kenapa gadis ini bisa ada disini dan tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Ah sudahlah tidak penting, toh semua orang juga dapat dengan mudah mengakses tempat ini karena pintu menuju atap ini tidak dikunci.

Kalau dilihat-lihat gadis ini manis juga, akupun ikut merebahkan diriku dengan posisi miring agar dapat menatap wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Hum, benar dia manis." Aku lihat dia mengenakan seragam serba putih sama sepertiku, berarti satu angkatan.

Tapi, jika melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil dan wajah tidurnya yang nampak begitu polos, dia malah masih terlihat seperti anak SMP.

Namun tidak bisa kupungkiri jika dia memang tergolong kategori cantik , manis dan imut—ah Loli~.

Aku masih asik memperhatikan wajah manis nona Loli disampingku ini, rambut ikal pendek dengan warna coklat, jika ini warna asli aku berani bertaruh pasti jika kelopk mata itu terbuka permata berwarna amber yang akan muncul. Bentuk wajahnya tergolong tirus dengan tulang pipi tinggi, hidungnya kecil dan mancung—boneka yang sangat cantik kurasa, sayangnya dia bukan boneka tapi manusia kalau seandainya dia boneka pasti akan kubawa pulang. Dan tidak lupa juga bibir merahnya yang terlihat begitu ranum—asli tanpa lipstick, begitu menggemaskan pasti rasanya manis—eh? Apakah aku mulai terdengar mesum? Peduli apa? :P

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat berada sedekat ini aku dapat mencium aroma manis vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya—ah favoriteku~ belum lagi aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya yang teratur dan dapat mendengar irama detak jantungnya yang terdengar cukup indah ditelingaku, dan entah kenapa membuatku jadi deg-degan sendiri.

Hei, jika aku menciumnya apa dia akan bangun? Aku jadi penasaran, lagipula aku berani bersumpah entah kenapa aku benar-benar gemas dengan gadis ini, sepertinya aku memang memiliki jiwa seorang lolicon.

Tanpa sadar aku malah semakin mendekatkan wajahku padanya, dan pelan-pelan mulai menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Eum, lembut, aku bersumpah bibir mungil ini benar-benar lembut dan akupun mulai melumat cherry merah ini.

"Enghh.."

Ups— seppertinya tidurnya mulai terganggu, aku menghentikan lumatanku sebentar tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan sepertinya dia kembali tenang. Entah aku masih ingin bermain dengan cherry manis ini.

Akupun kembali melumatnya lembut, menjilat dan menggigitnya kecil hingga gadis manis ini meringis kecil—masih tetap tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan berat hati akupun melepaskan tautan bibirkami, oh ayolah aku tidak mau jika dia sampai terbangun dan memergokiku sedang asyik melumat bibirnya. Mau kutaruh dimana wajah tampanku ini?.

Hum, sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar tipe penidur, buktinya dia masih saja tidur dengan nyenyak meskipun barusan aku menciumnya. Tapi bagus juga karena dia tidak bangun.

Aku kembali melihat arlojiku, pasti upacaranya sudah selesai, sebaiknya aku segera turun dan mncari temanku Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi gadis ini apa harus kubangunkan yah, aku tidak tega mengganggu acara tidurnya yang terlihat begitu lelap.

Dan akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya tetap tidur.

Setelah menutup wajahnya dengan topi agar tidak silau dan kepanasan, akupun meninggalkannya tetap tertidur diatas sana. Semoga saja tidak aka nada orang iseng yang mengganggunya.

Setelah turun dari atap akupun menyusuri sekolah untuk mencari temanku Cho Kyuhyun dan sekalian mencari kelasku. Sepanjang jalan aku mulai berpikir apa yang aku lakukan pada gadis tadi, bisa-bisanya aku seorang Kim Kibum menjadi begitu tertarik dengan seorang gadis saat pertama kali melihat, bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa menahan diri. Ah, bagaimana jika tadi sebenarnya dia tidak tidur dan sadar bahwa aku menciumnya? Astaga itu benar-benar memalukan. Tapi jika kudengar dari deru nafasnya dia benar-benar dalam keadaan tidur kok. Ah yasudahlah sudah terjadi ini.

Akupun kembali melihat sekitar untuk mencari temanku Kyuhyun, astaga dimana bocah setan itu. Dan setelah sekian menit mencari akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis bergaya rambut twintail—tunggu dia tidak berbicara, tapi sedang berdepat sepertinya.

Akupun berjalan mendekatinya, dan benar saja aku dapat mendengar dia sedang beradu argument dengan gadis itu. Seorang gadis lain berambut hitam panjang tampak menenangkan teman twintailnya itu agar menyudahi perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hei kau dasar bocah bertampang setan! Memang apa susahnya meminta maaf heh?!" omel gadis itu pada Kyu.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf! Aku tidak salah!" Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak salah katamu?! Kau sudah menabrakku bodoh!" maki sang gadis.

"Siapa yang kau katakana bodoh heh? Dasar idiot!" Oh, ayolah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sekarang aku lihat mereka berdua sibuk beradu deathglare, sementara gadis lain yang berambut bosan terlihat mulai bosan dengan perdebatan kedua bocah itu.

"Sudahlah Kyu, apa sulitnya meminta maaf." Ucapku santai sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Eh kau Bummie, tidak akan. Aku tidak akan minta maaf pada twintail bodoh ini!" ucap Kyuhyun masih keras kepala sambil menunjuk wajah gadis twintail itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar setan brwajah mesum!" balas sang gadis.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua masih terus asyik bertengkar, dan akupun memutuskan untuk menonton saja bersama gadis berambut hitam.

"Hei, sebenarnya mereka ada masalah apa?" tanyaku pada gadis berwajah kelinci itu.

"Hanya masalah kecil, tadi mereka bertabrakan, karena kami sedang buru-buru mencari teman kami. Dan temanmu sepertinya juga sedang buru-buru." Ucap gadis kelinci itu santai sambil membuka bungkus permen karet lalu memakannya.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, berikutnya mereka hanya berdebat tentang siapa yang salah dan harus minta maaf." Ucap gadis itu sambil terus menatap pertengkaran antara Kyu dan si Twintail-Girl.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu teman kami dimana?" Tanya gadis itu kemudian sambil menatapku.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku, mana mungkin aku tahu apa aku melihat teman mereka atau tidak jika aku saja tidak tahu wujud teman mereka.

"Mana aku tahu, kan aku tidak tahu wujud teman kalian."

"Ah, iya yah.." Dia malah nyengir lebar.

"Memangnya temanmu kemana?" tanyaku lagi, daripada aku bosan menonton pertikaian dua bocah itu.

"Tadi dia kabur dari barisan saat upacara pembukaan karena kebelet ingin ketoilet." Ucap gadis kelinci itu.

"Memang ciri-ciri temanmu seperti apa?"

"Hum, dia seorang gadis berambut ikal pendek cokelat dengan perawakan mungil sepertiku, apa kau ada melihatnya?" Jelas gadis itu.

Rambut ikal pendek cokelat dengan perawakan mungil, mirip dengan gadis yang diatap tadi.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya diatap."

"Eh, benarkah? Hah dasar anak itu, rupanya kecintaannya terhadap atap sekolah masih tidak berubah. Yasudah kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya aku akan mencarinya dulu." Ucap gadis itu lalu mulai beranjak.

"Hey, Hyukkie-ah aku sudah tahu dimana anak itu, kau mau ikut mencari atau tetap melanjutkan pertengkaran bodohmu itu eoh?" lanjutnya lagi santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan teman Twintailnya.

"Eh? Tunggu aku Minnie-ah.! Dan kau setan mesum awas kau!" Gadis twintail itu lalu mengejar sigadis kelinci tanpa lupa mengumpat pada Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia masih kesal.

Kyuhyunpun juga masih terlihat geram sepertinya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan dan bukankah semua siswa harus segera berkumpul dikelas masing-masing." Ucapku pada Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju calon kelasku.

Dapat kudengar Kyuhyun masih mendumel keci, tapi apa peduliku.

.

**Kibum Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyk dan Sungmin terlihat tengah berjalan menuju atap sekolah, dengan Eunhyuk yang masih nampak mendumel sendiri, sementara sungmin malah asyik ngemil.

Saat mereka sampai diatap akhirnya menemukan makhluk tuhan yang sejak tadi sudah mereka cari.

Kim Ryeowook terlihat tidur nyenyak dengan wajah tertutup sebuah topi berwarna putih.

"Ckckck, anak ini dasar tukang tidur." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat karibnya ini yang tengah tidur dengan nyenyaknya setelah kabur dari upacara pembukaan.

Eunhyukpun terlihat berjongkok dan membuka topi yang menutupi wajah sahabatnya itu lalu menarik pipinya sambil berteriak

"BANGUNNN!"

"Kyaa!" Reflek Ryeowook lang terbangun karena teriakan cempreng itu.

"Appoyo.." Ucapnya sambil manyun dan mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena ditari Eunhyuk.

"Siapa suruh kau seenaknya tidur disini, sementara kami dilanda badai kebosanan dan kaki pegal-pegal selama upacara pembukaan." Omel Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook yang masih asyik mengelus pipinya.

"Kau ini Wookie-ah benar-benar.." Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sekarang cepat bangun, dan sebaiknya kita segera menuju kekelas. Karena seluruh siswa diharuskan untuk segera berkumpul dikelas masing-masing." Lanjutnya lagi dan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk berdiri.

"Ne.. ne.." hanya itu jawaban dari Ryeowook sambil menatap topi putih yang iya tahu milik seseorang yang tadi juga tidur disini itu agak bingung, tapi dia tidak ambili pusing lalu memasang topi itu dikepalanya, mungkin nanti jika bertemu lagi dengan orang itu akan dia kembalikan.

Ketiganyapun meninggalkan atap sekolah dan menuju kekelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Eunhyuk sibuk bercerita pada Ryeowook tentang perdebatannya dengan makhluk menyebalkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun tadi. Sementara Ryeowook hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan sesekali cengiran karena ketahuan tidak mendengarkan ocehan Eunhyuk dengan sepenuhnya, Sungmin sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan sesekali menanggapi cerita Eunhyuk dengan mengatakan bahwa tadi dia benar-benar kekanakan.

.

.

.

.

**::Better Sweet::**

"Yeayy akhirnya pulang juga~." Eunhyuk terlihat melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Berhentilah melompat seperti anak kecil hanya karena jam pulang sudah tiba, dan cepatlah sedikit~." Sungmin berucap sambil menarik rambut ponytail Eunhyuk hingga membuat sang empunya rambut menjerit kesal.

"Yaakkk! Appoyo Minnie-ah!" Eunhyuk meringis, sambil mencoba menjitak Sungmin, namun gagal karena gadis berwajah kelinci itu sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

Tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk masih belum mau menyerah, jadilah sekarang mereka malah sibuk kejar-kejaran dikoridor hingga—

'Brukkkk!' ada bunyik benturn keras yang diiringi dengan—

"Huweeee! Ittaiiii!" sebuah teriakan nelangsa dari seorang gadis yang kini tengah terduduk dilantai dengan posisi agak tidak elit.

Tangannya sibuk mengelus jidatnya yang barusaja berbenturan dengan sebuah papan tulis yang tengah dibawa oleh dua orang siswa berseragam hitam putih—blazer hitam dan celana putih.

"Hee? Wook-ah kau tak apa?" Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang manyun sambil mengelus jidatnya itu.

Sementara sibuk terlihat sedang meminta maaf pada kedua pria itu karena temannya telah menabrak mereka.

"Maafkan teman saya sunbaenim sepertinya tadi dia sedang melamun.." Ucap sungmin pada kedua seniornya itu.

"Ya kami tak apa, tapi apa temanmu itu baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang dari siswa yang membawa papan tulis tadi.

"Ne Sunbae dia tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menjawab dengan tersenyum agak canggung.

"Lain kali ingatkan temanmu agar jangan melamun saat berjalan." Kali ini siswa satunya yang berucap. Kemudian kedua siswa itupun pergi sambil tetap membawa papan tulis tentu saja, entah mereka ingin membawanya kemana tak penting juga.

Sungmin lalu menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu, Ryeowook sedang sibuk membersihkan rok putihnya yang sudah menyapu lantai saat jatuh tadi.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf Min?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil menatap bingung pada Sungmin, yah itu karena dalam pemikiran Eunhyuk yang dirugikan disini adalah Ryeowook yang pantatnya sudah sukses mencium lantai dan judatnya yang juga mencium papan tulis, bukannya kedua kakak kelas mereka tadi.

"Memang aku harus berbuat apa kalau tidak minta maaf? Memarahi mereka dan menyuruh mereka meminta maaf pada Ryeowook? Aku tidak akan berbuat segila itu dengan memarahi dua orang sunbae sekaligus padahal yang salah juga teman kita sendiri karena berjalan sambil melamun." Sungmin menjawab sambil mulai berjalan diikuti dengan kedua sahabatnya yang memang beberapa bulan jadi wajar saja jika dibanding kduanya pemikirannya agak sedikit lebih dewas.

"Tapikan—"

"Minnie-eonni benar tadi yang salah memang aku, gomawo eon karena sudah menggantikanku minta maaf tadi."

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan protesnya pada Sungmin ia sudah dipotong oleh sang pembuat kesalahan sendiri.

"Tapikan kau yang sakit Wook-ah sementara mereka tidak, harusnya mereka yang minta maaf." Eunhyuk masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie~ aku juga tidak mau mencari masalah dengan kakak kelas." Ryeowook berucap sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hahh kau ini kadang terlalu penyabar Wook-ah.. kalau itu tadi terjadi padaku aku sudah pasti akan memarahi mereka habis-habisan sampai mereka minta maaf." Eunhyuk berucap denga berapi-api sendiri.

"itu mah kau saja yang terlalu emosian." Sungmin menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Eh, memangnya tadi kau melamun apa Wook-ah?" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Iya, sampai-sampai kau tidak melihat ada papan berjalan dihadapanmu." Eunhyuk juga ikut bertanya.

"Hehe bukan hal penting kok hehe." Ryeowook hanya menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Apa kau memikirkan pemilik topi putih yang kau pakai itu lagi?" Sungmin bertanya sambil tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan Ryeowook.

"Eh? Enghh.. tt.. tidak kok.." Ryeowook menjawab dengan agak gagap dan agak tersentak kebelakang karena wajah Sungmin yang terlalu dekat.

"Hee wajahmu memerah Wook-ah~." Kini Eunhyuk juga ikut-ikutan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook agak terpojok bahkan kini mereka bertiga sudah berhenti berjalan ditengah trotoar, untung saja tidak ditengah jalan raya.

"Hahh.. baiklah kuakui kalau aku memang sedang memikirkan pemilik topi ini." Kali ini Ryeowook menjawab dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan berbinar kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aaa… jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta Wook-ah~~." Sungmin benar-benar berbinar sekarang.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama.. aaa So Sweet~." Eunhyuk juga ikut-ikutan. Bahkan kini kedua gadis itu mulai melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kelakuan dua sahabat itu.

"Apa yang dipikiran kalian sih sebenarnya? Aihh, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan topi ini pada pemiliknya, sudah seminggu benda ini ada padaku aku jadi tidak enak." Jawabnya santai sambil mulai kembali berjalan dan kedua sahabatnya itupun juga kembali berjalan.

"Ingin mengembalikan topinya atau justru ingin melihat pemilik topi itu lagi~." Kali ini Eunhyuk mulai sibuk menggodanya.

"Ahh aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wujud pemilik topi itu sampai bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Kim Ryeowook~." Sungmin jadi sangat berbinar.

"Hhh.. terserah apa kalianlah.. nah kita sudah sampai, ini cafénya yang aku ceritakan." Ryeowook akhirnya hanya menghela nafas menghadapi tingkat kedua teman akrabnya itu.

Ketiganyapun memasuki sebuah café dengan plank cantik bertuliskan Better Sweet itu. mereka lalu memilih sebuah meja yang dekat dengan jendela sehingga mereka dapat melihat aktivitas yang ada diluar.

Seorang maid cantik berambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat terang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang di Better Sweet nona-nona, kalian mau pesan apa?" maid itu bertanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku pesan Key Lime Pie dan Lemonade." Sungmin lebih dulu memesan sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman pada maid cantik itu yang juga dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman tak kalah cantik.

"Eumm aku Cherry Trifle dan.. engh Lemonade juga deh." Pesan Ryeowook dengan senyuman manis juga.

"Kalau aku.. aku mau Grill Salmon with lemon sauce and potato salad, Cherry Trifle dan…" Eunhyuk masih terlihat sibuk melihat-lihat menu.

"Enghh Latte saja deh.." lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyuman pada sang maid, tapi senyumannya itu mulai menghilang dan malah tergantikan dengan sebuah tatapan menyelidik pada sang maid, yang dengan sukses membuat sang maid cantik agak gugup.

"Kau… apa kita pernah bertemu? Rasanya wajahmu agak tidak asing.." Kali ini bahkan Eunhyuk sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memperhatikan wajah maid cantik itu dengan jarak yang cukup dekat hingga sukses membuat maid itu jadi semakin gugup.

"Aa.. ano.. ss…sepertinya belum pernah nona.." Maid itu menjawab dengan agak tergagap sementara Eunhyuk masih menatap maid cantik itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Aihh.. Lee Hyukjae.. duduklahh jangan mempermalukan kami.." Bisik Sungmin pada Eunhyuk sambil menarik gadis itu kembali duduk.

"Eumm maaf nona.." Sungmin melihat sebentar name-tag yang ada di seragam maid cantik itu.

"Maafkan teman Kami Lala-chan.. dia memang agak aneh hehe." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah y.. ya tak apa nona.. apa itu saja pesanannya nona-nona?" Jawab sekaligus Tanya maid itu kepada ketiga gadis itu lagi, tetap dengan senyuman hanya saja kali ini senyumannya jadi agak canggung.

"Iya itu saja Lala-Chan.." Kali ini Ryeowook yang berucap sambil tersenyum. Sementara Eunhyuk masih saja memperhatikan maid cantik itu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar nona-nona.." Maid cantik itu lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Heh kau ini apa-apaan Lee Hyukjae! Kau bahkan membuatnya takut." Sungmin berucap sambil menjitak pelan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, aku serius Min-ah, aku seperti mengenal wajah maid itu.. tapi dimana yah.." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah terlihat agak berpikir.

"Ah.. aku ingat! Kau ingat bocah setan yang bertengkar denganku dihari pertama kita masuk sekolah?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah agak bingung.

"Kau tahu, wajah maid tadi sangat mirip dengannya!" Eunhyuk berucap dengan agak bersemangat.

'Pletakkk'

"Aww.. appo! Kenapa kau menjitakku?!" Eunhyuk meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Sungmin.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, maid secantik itu kau bilang seorang pria." Jawab sungmin.

"Tapi benar-benar mirip Min-ahhh!" Eunhyuk mulai ngotot.

"Mungkin saja itu kakaknya kan?" Kali ini Ryeowook yang bersuara sambil pandangannya tertuju keluar, entah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Eh.. masa sih.." Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir.

"Iya benar kata Ryeowook." Sungmin ikut membenarkan Ryeowook.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi pesan Salmon Hyuk-ah? Bukannya tadi disekolah saat jam istirahat terakhir kau juga sudah makan?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk karena sudah bosan menatap jalan sepertinya.

"Ehehe habis aku lapar lagi~." Eunhyuk hanya nyengir, sedang Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala, bagaimana mungkin gadis ini bisa tetap kurus sementara dia benar-benar senang makan, sedang Sungmin sendiri harus benar-benar menjaga makan agar tidak gendut, ah dia iri sekali denga Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu selagi ketiga sahabat itu masih asyik mengobrol menunggu pesanan mereka, ditempat lain terlihat maid cantik bername-tag Lala-chan tadi terlihat agak panik sambil berbicara dengan teman maidnya yang juga tidak kalah cantik.

"Huweeee Bummie gawattt!" Ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu temannya.

Eh—tapi tunggu dulu, tadi maid cantik itu memanggil temannya Bummie?

"Apanya yang gawat Kyu?" Jawab teman cantiknya itu.

Eh—dia memanggil maid bername-tag Lala-chan itu dengan sebutan Kyu?

Berarti kedua maid ini bukan wanita yah~

"Kau lihat tiga orang gadis yang didekat jendel?" Tanya Kyu lagi sambil menunjuk kearah tempat duduk Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kau tahu disana ada si Twintail aneh yang berdebat denganku pada hari pertama kita masuk sekolah, dan parahnya dia hampir mengenaliku tadii arghhhhh! Sialll! Dia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan jika dia benar-benar mengenaliku!" Kyuhyun terlihat semakin panic, bahkan kini dia mulai menjambak wignya.

"Jadi?" Kibum hanya menanggapi santai.

"Eh? Kau tidak takut aku ketahuan?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting untukku."

"Heee kau jahat sekali Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan aura pundung.

"Pokoknya kau harus menggantikanku mengantarkan pesanan mereka, dan jika mereka memerlukan tambahan sesuatu kau juga yang harus melayani." Lanjut Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Baiklah." Kibum megiyakan dengan santainya, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil pesanan ketiga gadis itu lalu mengantarkannya pada mereka.

"Eh? Mudah sekali dia mengiyakan.." Kyuhyun malah jadi agak cengo sendiri.

"Tapi yasudahlah." Lalu dia hanya cuek dan kembali kewujud Lala-channya yang manis dan cantik lalu melayani tamu yang lain.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook Pov**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini aku tengah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan kedua sahabatku disebuah café bernama Batter Sweet. Kemarin aku melihat artikel tentang café ini diinternet, yah café ini memang mengambil tema sepeti maid café dijepang, makanya aku tertarik untuk mengajak kedua temanku ini untuk kesini. Dan lagi katanya makanan disini enak-enak terutama makanan manisnya, dank au tahu sendirikan aku begitu mencintai makanan manis~

"Permisi nona-nona, silahkan ini pesanannya~." Obrolan kami terhenti sejenak karena pesanan kami sudah datang.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Tidak, aku tertegun bukan karena melihat makanannya.. tapi aku tertegun melihat yang mengantar makanan ini.

Dia maid yang berbeda dari maid yang tadi, jika yang tadi berambut ikal coklat maka yang ini berambut hitam lurus, tak kalah cantik dari yang tadi. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu yah dengan menganggapku tertegun karena kecantikannya, ingat aku masih normal dan hanya menyukai laki-laki cantik bukan wanita cantik. Wajahnya.. wajah itu terasa tak begitu asing.. kulit putih, pipi agak chubby dan bibir merah itu.. entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada pemilik topi putih yang kini terpasang dikepalaku.

Sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku menatapnya, dia balik menatapku lalu tersenyum. Wew senyumnya.. seandainya dia seorang pria mungkin aku akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya..—eh apa yang aku pikirkan sih.

"Baiklah nona-nona, selamat menikmati~ dan jika anda perlu sesuatu bisa panggil saya ^^" ucanya sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Itu..enghh Snowy-chan kenapa kau yang mengantar pesanan kami? Kemana maid yang tadi diawal melayani kami?" Tanya Hyukkie, sepertinya dia masih penasaran dengan maid pertama tadi.

"Ah.. Lala-chan? Tadi dia ingin ke kamar kecil dulu katanya, berhubung tadi pesanan kalian sudah siap jadi aku yang menggantikannya untuk melayani kalian." Jelasnya.

"Humm padahal aku masih penasaran dengannya." Hyukkie berucap sambil mulai memakan salmonnya.

"Ennh apa Lala-chan ada membuat masalah dengan anda nona? Apa saya perlu memanggilkannya nona?" Snowy-chan—itu yang tertera di name-tagnya bertanya pada Hyukkie sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ah.. boleh tol—"

"Tidak perlu Snowy-chan, tidak usah hehe." Sebelum Hyukkie menyelesaikan ucapannya Minnie-eonni langsung menyambarnya, yah sepertinya Minnie eonni tak mau jika Hyukkie kembali membuat masalah dengan maid bername-tage Lala-chan itu.

"Hum, kalau begitu baiklah saya tinggal dulu, jika ada sesuatu yang kalian perlukan bisa panggil saya lagi Oujo-sama ^^" ucapnya lagi, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kami.

Aku masih terus menatapnya sambil terus menyuap Cherry Trifleku sampai Minnie-eonni memanggilku..

"Wook-ah!"

"Eh.. eh ya?" Aku agak kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau mulai tidak normal dan menyukai Snowy-chan tadi yah?" Hyukkie berucap dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Uhukk" aku langsung tersedak mendenga ucapanya, Minnie-eonni langsung memberikan minumanku untuk meredakn tersedakku.

'Pletakkk'

"Kau gila yah Hyukkie!" aku langsung menjitak kepala Hyukkie.

"Aihh habisnya kau menatapnya sampai segitunya.." Hyukkie kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Iya, Wook-ah kenapa tadi kau menatapnya sampai begitu?" Minnie-eonni juga ikut bertanya.

"hhh..Aku masih normal dan tidak mungkin menyukainya.." Ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Hanya saja… dia itu seperti pemilik topi ini.." Ucapku sambil menyentuh topi putih yang aku kenakan.

"Astagaaaa!" Minnie eonni menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan kalian hari ini heh? Mana mungkin dua orang wanita secantik itu adalah priaa… aku tahu kalian memang pecinta Bishie tapi jangan seperti itu juga kali.." ucap Minnie eonni dengan nada agak gemas.

"Ne~ Minnie-ah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini." Ucap Hyukkie

"Entahlah tapi dia memang mirip." Jawabku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Kamipun kembali melanjutkan acara makan kami sambil sesekali mengobrol kkhas perempuan, mulai dari masalah fashion, hingga menggosip.

Tapi, entah kenapa setelah bertemu maid tadi aku jadi kembali memikirkan pemilik topi ini. Mungkin benar kata Hyukkie dan Minnie eonni, aku bukan hanya ingin mengebalikan topi ini saja tapi aku ingin kembali bertemu dengan pemilik topi ini, aku bahkan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh…

Apa aku jatuh cinta seperti yang mereka katakana?

Ahh entahlah~ aku tak begitu peduli juga..

.

.

.

**TBC—**

**Author Corner(?)**

**Ne~ hallo salam kenal saya Author baru~**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah mau baca story ini,**

**Hikss.. saya benar-benar terharu buat yang udah mau baca dan review chapter prolog kemarin.. saya benar-benar terharu hikss :')**

**Wanna R&R again? hhe ^^a**


End file.
